


Raining Color

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [44]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Madara brings his godchild over to visitOr: Just some fluff for this lovely rarepair





	Raining Color

**Author's Note:**

> Help I love them

The corners of Madara’s eyes crinkled with humor as he watched his godchild chase after Touka, the little girl’s steps a little too heavy yet to look natural. She was all grabby hands and shrill laughter, falling leaves distracting her every so often from her play, big brown eyes watching in awe at the color falling from the trees.

Not every day was as good as this one with a small child toddling about. It wasn’t entirely her fault, being so young and unable to process much of life yet, but the bad days and moments still happened - which made the good ones all the sweeter in Madara’s opinion.

As Touka finally let the little one catch her, toppling them both over into a mass of leaves she’d raked up before they’d come to visit, Madara chuckled. “Never took you for a kid person.”

“Not my fault she’s the best. And before you ask, yes, I’m biased.” She set the little minion back on her feet, keeping an eye on her as she ran off after a few leaves, trying to catch them mid air.

“Does that mean you want some?” Despite his best efforts, Madara was certain it didn’t sound half as causal as he’d wanted it to. He focused on picking some lint off his sweater instead of facing that, not entirely sure he wanted to know her answer.

Or even if he should’ve been asking her that at all. How long into dating someone is it acceptable to discuss such permanent things in their future?

He was saved any further pondering on that by a firm grip on his wrist, and he turned just in time to catch a wicked grin before he was yanked off balance, crashing back into the leaves and sending them scattering about.

Touka cackled, like the evil woman she was. And Madara damn near had to spit leaves out, shoving his hair back and already lamenting the future chore of picking all the shit out of it.

“Why are you like this?” He sounded fond even in his exasperation, reaching over to pluck a maple leaf off her shoulder.

She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, checking in on their charge before scooting right up next to him. “Like what? Beautiful, smart, hilarious?”

“Modest to a fault,” he tacked on, rolling his eyes, his attention stolen away a moment later as his godchild fell down chasing a butterfly. She was up a moment later though, stumbling a bit before a wide grin made dimples appear on her cheeks, her lopsided ponytail swishing as she ran about the yard again.

“I didn’t plan on it.” Touka fell backwards into the leaves to watch the clouds wisp above them, a content smile on her lips. “Having children, I mean. Nieces and nephews are good enough for me.”

“Second cousins, you mean.” His chest felt light, and he caught his godchild as she attempted to stumble past them, laying them both down next to Touka. “Or, rather, first cousins once removed.”

Touka snorted, turning to lay on her side, reaching out to brush her knuckles against Madara’s cheek. “Same difference either way. They’re enough.”

He caught her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it before letting go. All they got was a few more moments of contentment before their charge had had enough of sitting still - Hashirama’s daughter through and through, she simply had too much energy for her own good. They both sat up and let her go running off, watching her tire herself out while the wind rained leaves and color down around them.


End file.
